1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to radio-frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PAs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, it has been widely believed that the Doherty PA was not suitable for linear PA applications in handsets due to the size, complexity, and non-linear behavior. In fact, in base station applications, predistortion linearizers are typically used with Doherty PAs to meet linearity requirements. As described herein, issues such as size, complexity, and linearity associated with Doherty PAs can be addressed appropriately.